


Goro: A Dog's Tale 忠犬五郎的故事

by guiltyone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyone/pseuds/guiltyone
Summary: - 公司V，恶魔结局，拒签合同- 崩坏版《忠犬八公的故事》，全篇流水账，俗不可耐- 严重OOC，不小心把竹村写成了一个弱鸡
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Saburo Arasaka/Goro Takemura
Kudos: 17





	Goro: A Dog's Tale 忠犬五郎的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 大家不要装了，我们都让竹村等了很久。

五郎在汤姆餐厅等了很久。他紧紧握着泔水一样的咖啡，凝望着窗外。窗外阳光刺目，垃圾堆闪闪发光。店主在吧台后骂骂咧咧，身穿黄色紧身裙的服务员企图跟五郎搭讪，座在身后的顾客居然点了三个塑料汉堡。

_V如果再不来——_

V终于臭着脸出现了。五郎松了一口气。

五郎在码头等了很久。今天月黑风高，但夜之城永不消逝的霓虹仍旧让污水波光粼粼。五郎藏在夜之城肮脏的腹底已经几个星期了，哪里都逃不掉，什么都做不了。不能参加荒坂大人的葬礼，不能安慰华子小姐，不能像痛扁赫尔曼一样痛扁荒坂赖宣。除了小田，五郎曾经拥有的一切都随着荒坂大人的死去顷刻崩颓。

_只有V还——_

V终于摸着黑出现了。五郎松了一口气。

五郎在扭扭街等了很久。弹珠机震耳欲聋，阳具铺天盖地，嫖客向他投来如狼似虎的眼神，莫名其妙的老头跑来逼他模仿日野秀智。五郎突然觉得，这莫非是一出超现实荒诞剧，自己不过是这场永恒闹剧里万千配角中最卑微的傀儡，等不到帷幕落下就会一命呜呼。

_V到底跑到——_

V终于忍着笑出现了。五郎松了一口气。

五郎在天桥上等了很久。夜之城的地面暗无天日，但只要能够活着走到街道上方10米，就会到达另一个世界。只有站在高处才能抛去冷暖是非的干扰看清这座城市：无限延展的塔楼和层叠交错的连桥将无情无义的空间切割成无数象限，每个象限之间都有着近乎不可逾越的无形壁垒。五郎从城市的最低点爬上来了，就不能再跌落回去。

_只要有V在——_

V终于吹着哨出现了。五郎松了一口气。

五郎在屋顶等了很久。刚刚V在楼下发现一箱组件，如同饿狼扑食一般冲了过去。于是五郎按下了电梯关门键。现在微风拂过五郎泛白的鬓角，他望着对面弥散在尘嚣里的夜之城，突然希望时间可以停摆在此刻。一个失魂落魄的浪人和一个垂死挣扎的小偷，这类故事从来不曾拥有圆满的结局，不如就停在这一页，哪怕就今天，哪怕就一会儿。

V终于骂着街出现了。五郎叹了一口气。

五郎在街市旁等了很久。过去几天，五郎终日无休地优化调整山车祭计划的数据，又很久没有好好吃东西了。五郎不喜欢夜之城廉价的合成食物，它们让他想起父亲死后自己在千叶-11街头饥不择食的日子，一种永无止境的饥饿。但是V却很喜欢。上一次和V在街市见面，V三大口吞掉了自己的鸡肉串，还差点伸手过来把五郎勉强咬了半口的那份也抢走。五郎在同一个街边摊买了一个夜之城驰名塑料汉堡，心中充满了对父亲做的梅干饭团的思念。荒坂大人也喜欢梅干饭团，就像父亲一样。不知道V会不会同样喜欢？还是说V会像憎恶抛弃自己的荒坂企业那样，憎恶与五郎相关的一切？

_万一V今天不——_

V终于咧着嘴出现了。五郎松了一口气。

五郎在303房间等了很久。华子小姐端坐在晦暗的烛光里，面无表情，一言不发。五郎崇拜荒坂大人，却敬畏华子小姐。荒坂大人会给与五郎明确的指令，五郎从不用猜想从不用揣测，就可以完美执行；而华子小姐，华子小姐则永远沉默，五郎从来都看不清从来也摸不透。茶水在华子小姐面前渐渐变凉，如果荒坂大人还在身边，肯定会告诉五郎该怎么做。但荒坂大人不在了。现在，突击队随时都会破门而入，华子小姐安静得令人心慌，而V还没有来。

_V会不会出——_

V终于皱着眉出现了。五郎松了一口气。

五郎在安全屋等了很久。几个月来，五郎第一次睡在干净的床上，吃到真正的食物。一切都在推进，V马上就会与华子小姐会面，也许不久以后，五郎就可以为荒坂大人报仇雪恨，重拾自己的荣耀，清除V脑中的病毒意识体，和V一起重新回到他们在荒坂的轨道。但五郎期待的不是舒适和安逸，而是V从废墟中一跃而上、五郎和V背靠背突出重围时所带来的久违的、近乎癫狂的畅快。也许不久以后，五郎就可以和V一起扳倒荒坂赖宣的残党，单枪匹马，拨乱反正，正如自己年轻时一样。

该去接V上路了。五郎深吸了一口气。

但是在夜之城，往往事与愿违。

五郎在空间站等了很久。他坐在V的病房里，紧紧握着魔方，带着合同的平板被扔在地上，房间里一片狼藉。V刚刚拿着帆布袋跨出门。

几天前，一直跪在荒坂大人卧室门外的五郎，终于被叫了进去。荒坂大人戴着赖宣的脸对五郎笑了笑。五郎低头顺从地走到荒坂大人面前。荒坂大人套着赖宣的双手，突然掐住了五郎的后颈，冰冷的手指覆盖住了义体装甲上那两朵暗红色的樱花。五郎，连自己都没有意识到地，微微向后一挣。他并没有挣脱荒坂大人，甚至都没有挪动脚步。但是那一瞬间五郎就知道，自己再也没有机会陪在荒坂大人身边了。

五郎希望V下一秒就会跑回病房，扔下包拿起平板，像以前一样眯着眼睛笑着对五郎说：“哈哈五郎我逗你玩儿呢。”

恐怕自己和V的命运在荒坂三郎走进绀碧大厦的那一刻就都各自尘埃落定。笼子里的两条恶犬，一只生下来就知道自己哪里都逃不掉什么都做不了，一只注定要挣脱脖子上的项圈，哪怕皮开肉绽粉身碎骨。

五郎等了很久，但是V没有回来。

五郎在高松等了很久。一天，一周，六个月，一年，但是V再也没有出现。街头偶尔会传来悄声的呓语：有人说2077年夜之城最响亮的传奇独自一人死在家里，半个月后才被一个算命的神婆发现，腐烂的皮肉裹着金属义体淌了一地；有人说夜之城最躁动的革命者被擒获、被阉割，成为了挂在荒坂三郎办公桌上的战利品；有人说夜之城最骁勇的雇佣兵驾着宇宙飞船去到了宇宙尽头的半人马星座，把灵魂卖给了蓝色眼睛的蜥蜴人。五郎不止一次想去这些地方寻找V，但每一次都因为害怕错过V而未能成行。五郎立下过承诺，等V来找他，就带V去吃好吃的。V来的时候，他可不能不在。

十年过去了。五郎紧紧压着着荒坂螳螂刀臂贯穿腹部的伤口，蹒跚地爬上一栋荒置的居民楼的天台。楼下的店铺空无一人，天台上放着两把塑料椅，对面就能看到荒坂的广告牌。

时光兜兜转转，五郎回到了夜之城。

十年前荒坂三郎基督再临一般的起死回生重新点燃了全人类追逐永生的欲望。数以万计的政要、权贵、财阀纷纷奔向荒板塔，开出天价拍买复刻灵魂重获新生的机会。他们不仅要战胜饥饿、战胜疾病，还要战胜时间。

但是在夜之城，往往事与愿违。

人们渐渐发现，参与灵魂备份的幸运儿一个接一个地变得举止异常。政治家开始大肆改革，企业家开始莫名抛售股票，富人开始倾其所有。但一切调整都遵循一个规律，那就是一切改变都有利于荒坂。

一个月前，赫尔曼大汗淋漓地找到了正在教导荒坂新兵日本剑术的五郎。他压低声音惊恐地说，黑墙已然倒塌，世界危在旦夕。

五郎收好刀，静静地听着。

赫尔曼不断看向身后。他说，在荒坂赖宣身体里寄生着的，从来不是荒坂大人，也不是荒坂赖宣，而是一个来自黑墙之外，在荒野中游荡的孤魂。它早已渗透在神舆里，不断把自己注入一个又一个新加入的意识体。被感染的意识体嵌入新的身体，便形成了一个蜂群。

五郎想起了扔在病房里的平板，和压在颈后冰凉的手指。

第二天，赫尔曼就再也不见踪影。第二天，荒坂向军用科技特种部队藏身的平民窟投掷了一枚炸弹。爆炸摧毁了五郎儿时在千叶-11的家。河流溢满血，当年握着奶奶的手走过的街道烧成灰。

五郎用十年时间终于说服了自己，自己的荒坂大人在十年前就已经死了。平生第二次，他违抗了来自荒坂的命令。他趁着一年一度的山车祭回到夜之城，回到荒坂塔，决心要走完当年V因为五郎所以放弃的那一条路。毁掉感染的源头，救赎被困的灵魂。

鲜血渐渐浸透了五郎白色的衬衫。

_如果当初听V的话。_

五郎在天台等了很久。

“五郎对不起，我来晚了。”

五郎抬起头。V站在楼梯间的门口，夜之城永不消逝的霓虹照亮了他的脸。V看上去跟十年前一样锐气，一样年轻。

“我们回家吧。”


End file.
